Lost Contact
by UNSC Inferno
Summary: A YF-12 Lockheed is lost in a test flight over Area 51, and is teleported to the dragon realm. In the form of a dragon! First story, no flames, and read my notes at the top and bottom of the page! ON HOLD... NOT DEAD!
1. Prologue

**AN:**** First fan fiction! Incase you don't know the YF-12, was the precursor to the SR-71, or the Blackbird. They also look the same! I do NOT own the spyro franchise… wish I did. **

**Prologue**

The YF-12 taxied onto the runway, preparing for take off. It was another hot and sunny day in the Nevada dessert, a perfect area to test the new intercept fighter. The YF-12 was a pitch black with thin, red lines going up and down the canopy and fuselage. The 2 pilots, Jim Eastham and John Wallace, where strapped in, waiting for the 'go ahead'. Then the radio crackled to life.

" 479er, this tower control… the runway is yours, you may take off when ready" control said. John tapped a switch.

"Roger tower, the runway is ours, commencing final pre-flight check" the pilot said, and then preceded to move the ailerons and fins, breaks, gas. After that was done, John hit the same switch.

"This is 479er to tower, were ready for take off" he said.

"Roger 479er, your clear… see you on the ground" command said, and with that, the double Pratt & Whitney J58 pushed the Lockheed (YF-12) and the pilots down the runway at near supersonic speeds, then slowly pulled up. The stealth interceptor zoom climbed, the thrust generated from the engines carried the plane well over 10,000 feet, then 20, then 30… 40… 50… and pulled out at 75,000 feet.

"I love this thing!" Jim yelled. That was when the sonic boom happened, shaking the black beast.

"Mach 1.23 and increasing!" John said. The YF-12 then pulled a slow and lazy turn, aiming down slightly. After at least a minute, another boom was heard.

"Mach 2.03!" John stated. That's when the plane pulled a 5G turn, but that was when all hell broke out. Another boom was heard.

"Oh shit, that one wasn't a sonic boom," Jim said. John pulled out of the turn and slowed down to see what happened. But when he turned around, his eyes widened behind his oxygen mask.

"SHIT!" he said. He then hit communications.

"Command! This is 479er; the right engine is on fire! We are baling out!" with that, the canopy shot off, and the pilots ejected. The YF-12 then, because of the lack of a pilot, went down in a death dive. Spinning uncontrollably. Screaming all the way.

"You can't defeat me! I am Internal!" the Deep purple dragon, Malefor, bellowed and fired stream of convexity from his maw. His targets, 2 younger dragons, countered this by firing their own streams of convexity. The 3 beams of bright light impacted between the 2 sides.

"Just… hold… on!" the smaller purple dragon on the right, Spyro, said.

"I'm… trying!" the black dragoness, Cynder, said. The streams of energy pushed back and forth, until it finally went in Malefor's direction.

'Shit' he thought as the beams hit him, and was sent flying. He landed on his back, but he quickly got up on his paws again. Before he could fire again though, 5 spirit dragons came out of what made up the core of the planet.

"What is THIS!" he said as they circled him, like a hungry pack of wolves. Then one dived on him, then another, then all of them. They grabbed hold of him and started dragging him into the core.

"NNOOOOOO!" he yelled as the core consumed him. Spyro and Cynder walked to where Malefor was consumed, then the world shook around them. Cynder was not focused on it, and she looked down in shame.

"Spyro, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry" she said.

"Don't be. It's over now," he said. Cynder looked around her as the world shook apart.

"So, this is it?" she asked. Spyro closed his eyes, trying to think of an answer. But he could not believe what happened next.

"Spyro, when a dragon dies, he dose not truly leave this world" It was Ignitus!

"His spirit lives on, binding it's self with nature, offering hope to the future…" He continued. Spyro opened his eyes.

"I know what to do. Just get out of here, Cynder," he said. Cynder looked surprised.

"Spyro no… you don't have to do anything! Lets gust go." She said. Spyro looked at her.

"Where Cynder? There will be nothing left! The world is breaking apart," he said. Cynder looked at him.

"Then I'm with you…" she said. He nodded and a bubble of energy was fired from spyro consumed the planet. "…_I love you_" Cynder whispered.

The YF-12 was falling, now below 13,000 feet. Warning alarms whaled inside the cockpit.

'Warning… Critical dissent.' The computer said, over and over again. Flames from the right engine licked the aircraft's frame. 10,000ft… 9,000ft… 8,000ft… one of the interments read. But then, an energy wave from a unknown source hit the air craft. Then it simply… just…

…Vanished.

**AN:** **Let me know what you think… and no flames pleas! **


	2. Chapter 1: Contacts

**AN: ****Chapter 1… lets rock. Also, I would like some feedback; I like to improve my writing and characters. And thank you Dragon Outcast for your offer, I will think about your offer. But now, enjoy the story… **

Chapter 1 ContactsBeginning self diagnostics… Working…

**Stealth mode-Offline…**

**Radar-Online…**

**Engines-Standing by…**

**GPS-Destroyed…**

**Tracking systems-Online**

**F.O.F (friend-or-foe) tagging-Online**

**Activating cameras…**

The YF-12's cameras activated, and panned around. For some reason, it could only get one angle, out of the 6 that it had. But the one view was all he needed to see that he wasn't in Nevada anymore. Instead of trackless sand, it saw… what…

Scanning target… positive ID…

It checked its systems to see if it was malfunctioning. Only to find out it wasn't. The YF-12 was, indeed, in a forest of mushrooms. But there were no mushrooms this big on Earth.

Recovery beacon activated… out of range…

The words planed across its vision as a feeling of frustration developed. Wait.

'I can feel?' the YF-12 thought. It froze.

'I can THINK!?' it screamed in its head. It then tested its ailerons, only to hear a different sound. It then looked over its self, expecting to see an YF-12, only to see a dragon body instead. It saw that it was female due to her slender form. She also saw her twin J58 engines were attached to her back with wings coming out of them. She was also completely black, with thin bright red lines, one on either of her spine, starting from her horns to the tip of her tail. She also looked more machine then organic though.

'Oh my god' She thought. She panicked as her 'mind' raced.

'How is this even possible? Why am I sentient? And how am I a dragon… or a female for that matter?!' she thought. As she did this, she stopped to the most important question.

Where am I?

She then decided the most reasonable course of action was to find others of her 'species', or other sentient life, if there were any. To do this, she would rely on her radar. She activated it and took in a sense of relief to the _pinging_ sound. Now all she had to do was…

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_ The radar sounded off. The radar only picks op on objects based on size. She programmed it to pick up on objects close to her size. And it found not one, but two targets stationary 983 feet to the SE (AN: Max range 1000 feet).

'Well… time to try out my legs' she thought, and then tried to stand, only to fall once again. She tried again, this time with success, and took her first step. The first was wobbly, but her next step was more stable, and got the hang of walking very fast.

'But what if there hostels?' she than thought. She mentally shrugged.

**Stealth mode-Online… **

Only one way to find out.

xxxXXXxxx

The former YF-12's 'stealth mode' not only blocked radar in this new dragon form, but also enhanced her systems. So now she is more aware of her surroundings, and more cautious to making sound. An 'adrenalin rush', so to speak.

Soon, the mushrooms became trees as she walked, and edged to a clearing of grass appeared. Her 2 targets were 14 feet away, still stationary. She found a good bush to hide behind, and did. Once she was behind it, she looked at the 2 from the bush.

Her 2 targets were also dragons. The one on the right was a light purple with gold horns and red wing membrane, which she assumed was male. The other on the left was a black with 6 silver horns and an extremely dark pink wing membrane. This one looked more female than the other one. Something else noteworthy was the fact that there tales were crossed.

'In love, eh?' she thought. She mentally sighed.

'I honestly hate to ruin the moment. But I haft to in order to get the answers I need' She thought. She turned off stealth mode and emerged from cover.

xxxXXXxxx

Spyro sat on the edge of a small cliff that overlooked a forest. The sight was breath taking, but he was not focused on that. Instead he focused on 2 things, 1: Cynder and 2: that they won over Malefor. He looked at Cynder as she looked back. She opened her mouth as if to say something. Until someone cleared there throat behind them. They turned around in battle stances, but relaxed when it was another dragon.

The dragon they faced was completely black with 2 red lines. Everything about her was normal except 2 things. One, she had 2 cylindrical things between her wings and body, and two was her eyes, they were bright _red_.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I was thinking that you two could tell me where I am?" She said. Spyro looked at Cynder confused as she did the same, then back at the dragon.

"What's your name?" Spyro asked.

"My name… uh…" she replied, and then thought deeply before saying.

"Whitney" she replied, "my name's Whitney". Cynder raised an eye brow.

"I have never heard of a dragon named 'Whitney'" Cynder said. Before anymore information got across, 10 apes came out of the tree cover.

"There they are! Get them!" one said. Whitney laughed when they pulled out there swards. Then literally everyone looked at her confused.

"What's so funny dumb dragon!" one ape yelled.

"Well, your lost if you think that's going to kill me. Oh and for the record…" then as if someone flipped a switch, she stopped laughing and got serious.

"…I'm not a dragon" she finished.

xxxXXXxxx

**Activating weapons…**

Whitney's chest then opened to expose 4 air-to-air missiles, her back opened to have 2 .50 cal MGs raise up, and 2 red lasers, one on each MG, turned on. Her eyes dilated when she went into 'combat mode'. Then without warning, she fired the 50s.

The apes unlucky enough stand in front of her were ripped open as the rounds hit home. There blood flew high in the air as their limbs went flying. The remaining 6 then charged. And a missile flew from her chest and exploded among the apes. 3 Incinerated, 2 from shrapnel, the last one had a large piece of metal imbedded in its leg.

Whitney's chest closed up, but the MGs stayed out as she walked up to the ape.

The ape tried to crawl away, but she put a paw on its chest as 2 red dots appeared on its head. The ape tensed as the other dragons came to watch.

"You will die for what you did too our master purple dragon!" it shouted, "as for you! We will hunt you down, Cynder!"

"I'm tired of you" Whitney growled, "I was going to let you go, but you threaten to kill innocent people? I guess you do need to _die_!" and then she fired off a round, making the ape's head explode. She got off it and looked at the 2 dragons. They seemed completely surprised as their mouths hung open. She put the 50s away.

"Um… I'll explain, but first can you take me to your commanding officer" she said.

**AN: Ya! Chapter one done! Review please, and no flames! **


	3. Chapter 2:were going to see the Gardians

**AN:**** Thank you Rudedude71 for the art! As for the rest of you, Chapter 3 is up baby!**

Chapter 3: were off to see the Guardians

Spyro and Cynder stayed behind Whitney all the way to Warfang for one very important reason. They don't want to get shot on accident. But Whitney had put her weapons away. They continued forward on a beaten path to the dragon city. Cynder got closer to Spyro.

"I'm not sure about this. This dragon comes out of the blue unsure of where she is and kills 10 apes with weaponry we have never seen before" she whispered.

"I'm not so sure either, but she did ask for our help. And if she wanted to kill us, I think she would have tried to do so by now," Spyro replied.

"True" she said. After an hour walk they come up to a large door. Whitney stopped and looked up at the large wall in front of her.

"Wow…" she mumbled. Cynder walked up beside her.

"First time?" she asked. Whitney looked at Cynder.

"You can say that…" she replied.

"Right… well, let Spyro and I do the talking until we get to the Guardians" she said. Whitney looked at her confused.

"Who?" she asked.

"The leaders of this city and our race… you never heard of them?" Cynder said, shooting her own confused look. The dragoness shook her head 'no'. Spyro, who had been listening to the conversation, cut in.

"Still, let us do the talking" he said as Whitney nodded. Spyro then knocked on the oversized door. The door then opened to revile a mole that only came up to her chest.

"What do you wa…? BY THE ANSESTORS! SPYRO! CYNDER! YOU'RE ALIVE!" it yelled. "Come in, come in, the Guardians would like to speak with you!" it said as in opened the door for them to enter. But its eyes landed on the former YF-12.

"Who is this" it asked.

"A friend… come on Whitney" Spyro said, and she complied. As she passed the door, she heard the mole mumble 'Whitney?' As they continued walking, Spyro and Cynder were greeted with praise for something she did not understand. As was greeted with curious and cautious eyes, and she _hated_ it. They finally reached a building that reminded her of a temple or a fortress.

"Before we enter, there are some things you need to know about the Guardians," Spyro said getting her attention.

"First, as we said earlier, they are the leaders of this city and our race, so please show respect. And two, the yellow one, Voltier, is going to bombard you with questions." Spyro said. Whitney nodded in understanding, and then the trio entered the temple.

xxxXXXxxx

Whitney entered another room with Spyro and Cynder. This room was massive with a pool in the center and 3 bigger dragons surrounding it. All of them turned at once to the 3 as smiles developed.

"By the ancestors! You're alive" the green one boomed.

'These guys like their ancestors' Whitney thought.

"Where's Ignitus?" the blue one said. Spyro frowned and looked at the ground.

"Sorry Cyril, he is… dead" Spyro said. The Guardians smiles faded as sorrow overcame them.

"Oh… sorry young one." The green one said. But then that was when Voltier spotted her.

"Who's your new friend?" he asked very fast. Spyro forgot his sadness with everyone else as they looked at her.

'Shit…' she thought.

"What's your story young one?" the green one said. Before she could answer, Voltier stepped in.

"What's usaf?" he asked. She looked at her back to see the letters U.S.A.F there.

"I've been wondering myself" Cynder said. Everyone looked at her for an answer.

"For one it's U.S.A.F, not usaf, and second, it stands for United States Air Force" She said

"What?" a new voice pinched in, and she saw a dragonfly. She sighed.

"It' a branch of military from the United States, the race in charge of it called humans, they operate flying machines called planes to spy on enemy positions… or kill them" she said.

"How do you know so much about this if we have never heard of it?" Cyril asked.

"The machines I told you about, remember them?"

"Yes?" the green one said, unsure where this is going.

"I… was one" she said. All of them were shocked.

"Serial number 60-6936, I was a Lockheed or an YF-12" she said, then for enfaces, she showed them her weapons. They were all shocked, except for Voltier, he bounced with excitement. His next question surprised everyone even more, even Whitney.

"Would you like to become a student at this academy?" He asked. Whitney was shocked by the offer. She thought deeply.

'What do I have to lose?' she thought.

"Yes" she said, Voltier then had a smile that stretched from horn to horn.

**AN: A dragon YF-12 interceptor going to school? What could possibly go wrong? Let me know what you think! Peace out! **


	4. Chapter 3: meet the M1

**AN: Hello! Sorry for the wait, but before we start, who knows what an Abrams is? :). If you don't that's sad… **

**Chapter 4**

**Meet the M1**

**Area 51-1300-12/15/2001 **

A lone M1 Abrams tank moved through the desert near 51 on one mission: investigate. The D.O.D (department of defense) wanted to know what was going on near Area 51. This was because of an electronic disturbance was detected within 332 feet of the main complex. The Tank was the only thing dispatched because it was the only thing that could be sparred at the time.

"Damn… why did they send us this way?" the gunner piped up.

"God… next time, pay attention to the mission briefing," the tank commander said, "we are out here because of a EMP that _mysteriously _appeared out of fucking nowhere that matches the same frequency on the date a experimental YF-12 went missing after a test failure. The test pilots that ejected safely could not give us any information of the incident because they didn't see it. Happy?" He finished.

"Yes, sir!" the gunner snapped. The tank then lurched and slowed to a halt.

"Sir, you better take a look at this!" the driver said. The commander looked through his scope, and gasped.

"Mother. Of. God." He said. In front of the tank was a purple black cloud touching the ground, like a fog. Small flashes of static electricity hit the ground and at the tank at times like lightning bolts. He looked at the thermal imaging screen, and the desert was a yellow and red hot, while the cloud was a cool blue and green!

"Radio op! Call this in!" he snapped.

"I tried! All this static electricity is messing with the radio!" the op said, and then the tank moved forward to the cloud. The commander looked from the op to the driver.

"Hold position" he said.

"Sir, it's not me! The cloud is pulling us in!" he said. The commander's eyes widened.

"Full reverse!" he said. The driver nodded and pulled back on a lever. Outside, the tanks treads spun madly, trying to stay away from the menacing looking cloud. But to no avail.

"Damn, damn, damn!" the driver said. The commander looked at the gunner.

"Fire a phosphorus round into that thing! NOW!" he barked.

"Yes sir!" the gunner and the radio op/loader. The loader changed the round in the main gun from H.E (high explosive) to a white phosphorus round. The WP round is a regular tank round with a element in it to make it glow when shot, there also known as tracer rounds, it can also burn stuff easily. So if this puff cloud is flammable, they will soon find out.

The gunner fired, and the tank's rifled barrel recoiled and spat out the round, the round was glowing a sickly white. It hit the cloud, and… nothing happened. The round gust passed through the cloud like it wasn't there. The tanks speed increased.

"Fuck! Alright everyone, we did our best to save her, but we can't. Everyone out!" the commander said. He opened the top hatch, and the op got out first, the gunner seconded, and the driver third, he was last.

"See you later" he said to the tank with a sad expression, and hopped out. When he got out, the tank moved faster and faster. Then it was picked up and throng end for end to the cloud. Then vanished inside the cloud, and soon the cloud collapsed upon its self and disappeared too.

The tank crew stood there looking off in the distance as if the cloud was still there. After a couple minutes of silence, the gunner looked at the other 3.

"Well this sucks…" he said.

**AN:**** let me know what you think!**


	5. Chapter 4: school and a new guy: P1

**AN:**** 2 in one day? I'm worried…**

Chapter 4:

School and a new guy; part 1

After getting acquainted with a dragonfly named Sparx, and the shortest briefing on history ever, she was mostly cot up in what happened in the past week. Apparently 2 days ago, Spyro and Cynder had taken out an enemy leader known as the 'Dark Master', found their way back to Warfang, then she found them, had a victory celebration, enrolled in a academy for young dragons (which they explained everything about school), became boyfriend and girlfriend (whatever the hell that is, Whitney may never know), went on their first date, and she knew the rest. She was also informed that it was the 'weekend', and will be given a tour today at 1400 hours (2:00 O'clock, am). It was 0800 now (8:00 O'clock, pm).

She fallowed Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx to their apartment. Yes, their apartment. After the war, the guardians gave them an apartment near the temple (which is now an academy), and seeing that she had nowhere to go, they invited her to stay with them. Sparx was and still is cautious about Whitney after hearing that she gunned down a squad of apes by herself with ease in rescored time.

'Well… who can blame him?' she thought. They then stopped in front of a wooden door, Spyro opened the door, and they all stepped inside.

The room they stepped into had 4 seating pillows surrounding a fireplace with a bookshelf on the right of it. Connected to the room was another, this one had a sink, stove, 3 cupboards, and in the middle was a table with 6 chares. There was another thing connected to the main room, a hallway, with 5 doors, 1 at the end and 2 on each side of the hall.

"Like it so far?" Cynder asked with a concerned look. Whitney looked at the black dragoness, and smiled for the first time in her life.

"I like it! But I don't know how it actually is… I was made and stored in a dusty hanger" she said the last part with a frown.

"What's a hanger?" Spyro asked.

"A large building made for storing planes. Besides some spare parts and the planes themselves, it's barren in there" she replied.

"Well you don't need to live there anymore! Want to check out your new room?" Spyro said.

"Lead the way…" Whitney said, gesturing inside. Spyro and Cynder went down the hall with Whitney in tow. They lead her down the hall to the 2ed door to the right. They opened the door.

Her room had a queen sized bed with black and red sheets and pillows, next to it was a night stand with a candle on it, and above it was a small window, next to the door was a work desk with books, a candle, notebooks, and 2 pencils, and on the opposite side of the room to the bed was a closet.

"Well?" Sparx asked.

"I love it!" she said, a felling of joy then washed over her, it was the nicest thing anyone had done for her… literally.

"Well, tin-girl has a heart…" Sparx said. Spyro and Cynder gave him death glares.

"Don't do this to her" Spyro said.

"Oh? And why shouldn't I" he asked, crossing his arms.

"Because I don't want to lose a brother to a _painful_ death" he said. Sparx gasped.

"Are you treating me?" he asked. Cynder smiled devilishly.

"No… but she is…" Cynder said, and then hard metallic clanking was hued. Sparx looked to the sound to see Whitney staring him down, one of her .50s aimed at him, and boy, did she looked pissed. Sparx gulped.

"Um… I meant that as a complement?" he said. Whitney folded up the .50 and put it away, but she kept the same expression, she bored her sharp mettle teeth and revved her twin engines, which produced a sound like a growl, but deeper, Sparx getting the massage flue out of the room as fast as he could. Once he leaved the room, she relaxed.

"Don't worry about him; he'll get nicer once he gets to know you" Spyro said. Whitney sighed, and felt yet another feeling: tiered. She yawned greatly.

"Tiered?" Cynder asked. Whitney nodded mid yawn and closed her mouth, her eyes became droopy.

"I guess so" she said, and moved to the bed.

"Alright then… night" Spyro said. Then he and Cynder left, closing the door behind them. Whitney then curled up into a small ball under the covers and fell asleep.

**XXX**

Outside on this peaceful day in Warfang, an animus cloud produced a flash of purple lightning. But when it struck the ground, it did not produce a burn mark, but a dragon instead.


	6. Chapter 5: Dreams

Chapter 5

Dreams

Whitney groggily opened her eyes to see that she wasn't in her room anymore. Her head shot up to survey the room and stood up on her paws. Her first thought was that she was in a library. This 'library' was a large circler room with many shelves and books to accompany them. There was also a huge hourglass in the center, dominating the room.

Whitney brought out her 50s. Something felt wrong, like someone was watching her.

"Please, I mean you no harm, put your weapons away" a calm voice said, but could not detect where it came from.

**Radar- Online…**

She tried to find where this guy is, but she didn't pick up anything, nothing out of the ordinary.

"What the hell?" she mumbled, "Where are you…" she growled. Right then, a dragon the size of the guardians came out from behind the hourglass. He was a light blue with gray horns, wings, and underbelly.

"Hear," he answered. Whitney calmed down, but gust a bit, she kept her guns out, but aimed them away from the seemingly old dragon.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I am Ignites, the new Chronicler" he started, as he grabbed 6 books from one of the many shelves. He placed the books in front of her and continued.

"I have summoned you hear because Spyro and Cynder needs your help in the next few weeks" he explained. Whitney raised a synthetic eyebrow.

"Me? Why did you choose me?" She asked.

"I needed someone with your skill set, besides you have backup-" Ignites started.

"Who?!" she interrupted, Ignites then pulled a book from the stack in front of her, it was a desert camouflage hard cover. He opened it to the middle of the book and placed it in front of her. On both of the pages were diagrams of a M1 Abrams tank. She felt her oil pressure increase (a machines version of a pulse quickening). She looked up at the old dragon, putting her .50s away.

"Where is it? I need to find it!" She said.

"Calm down young one, he is here right now" he said. Then, a desert camouflaged dragon with a 105mm cannon on his back and piercing, dark blue eyes, came out from the other side of the hour glass. He saluted.

"Track, reporting as ordered, lieutenant!" He said.

**AN:**** So Whitney is a LT? Good… Let me know what you think! (Sorry it's short!)**


End file.
